Counting Bodies like Sheep
by Bludhaven's Morningstar
Summary: Nightwing is in trouble, and his little sister is determined to save him. Cassandra joins forces with the team and the league in order to rescue him, but in the end, they may be too late. Summary sucks, Rated T because of reasons, not an OC.


**I own nothing. Cassandra Cain is a canon character, though I have made some changes to her.**

* * *

Dick peered into his sister's room, he sighed when he saw she was awake, her gaze locked on something outside the window. Moonlight filtered through the opening in the heavy curtains she held open, casting a haunting silver stripe across the floor.

"Cass?"

She didn't move, then again, she probably knew he was there before he looked inside. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's past bedtime."

"There's someone out there." Her quiet voice didn't seem frightened, but she rarely spoke unless it was important.

He bent over to look through and his eyes widened as the sight of black armor greeted him, he scanned around and caught glimpses of burnt orange in the shrubs, as well as a truck that weren't there before.

"Step away from the window." He commanded, it was gentler then a command he would throw at the team or League in the heat of battle, it was more like a whisper, but it held the same power.

"Cassandra, go back to sleep."

The young girl looked up at him, she had no idea who the people outside were, but Dick used her full name, and there was a slight tensing in his body language that only she could detect. She allowed him to guide her by the shoulders to her bed, he didn't say anything, but with her, he didn't have to.

A silent conversation passed between the adopted siblings.

_Why are you scared?_

_I'm not. But these are really bad guys._

_What do you want me to do?_

_Stay put._

Brown eyes held blue for a split second, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, Dick started at a fast walk down the hall, slinging his belt around his waist and putting his mask in place.

He slipped out the front door and held Black Beetle's gaze, it was a stupid move, but he could read what the villain was going to do by his stance, and by his surroundings, Deathstroke was hiding nearby, and he used his echolocation to find Terror Twins behind the wall, Icicle Jr. in a tree and Psimon in the truck.

He was stuck, go outside, or risk having his home and little sister blown up.

Nightwing sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, he was exposed, two team-crushers, three Belle Reves and a telepath. They had a hostage and he had no armor or team.

So, naturally, he did the one thing any respectable immature and highly reckless vigilante would do.

He grinned.

Like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

Cassandra opened her eyes, she wasn't ever really asleep, she was just waiting for her brother to kick some ass, then come back in and read her a story, or maybe just check on her.

She winced every time she heard an explosion, or grunts and screams. When the third flash of bright blue light illuminated her room like fireworks, she sat up and went to her window.

Lifting the bottom of the curtain cautiously, her mouth feel open at the carnage that greeted her, what looked like the unconscious bodies of henchmen and a few villains, she identified them and their powers in a split second.

Two super strong and an ice villain were unconscious, laying tied on the scorched ground, the big armored guy, the one she had seen watching the house, was struggling against Nightwing, he held a small taser-like object, she was getting an Apokolips read from it.

Sonic vibrations were visible in the air between them and it seemed to cause great pain for the big guy. She smirked; no-one could beat Dick.

Her smile vanished when she saw a bubble-headed man and Deathstroke step in. They could beat her brother.

Reaching under her bed, she pulled out a black bodysuit; the yellow outline of a bat was visible on the chest. Cassandra looked up at her brother's condition, he had the armor guy K. , but was currently fighting off Slade, the occasional shake of the head showed he was fighting the telepath too.

She changed into the suit at record speed, slapped the mask over her eyes and snapped her belt around her waist, her cape just barely made it around her neck before she was out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: I made Cassandra a lot OOC, I gave her a voice, I made her seven years old and I gave her a much much much healthier brother-sister relationship with Nightwing.**

**But she is NOT an OC.**

**Don't hate me for changing her! *cringes***


End file.
